


Part of the Team

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Community: seasonofkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "The team is important." He runs a hand down Haruka's chest, smoothing his jacket down. "Mizusawa being part of the team is important."





	Part of the Team

Haruka tugs at the collar of his new uniform jacket, the weight and stiffness as unfamiliar as the role that apparently goes with it. It's cold enough in the Inoue Basement building that he's grateful for the extra layer even if he's still not sure he really belongs with the Extermination Team. He can't sleep after today's hunt, after everything that went wrong and everything that _was_ wrong about it. The others don't seem bothered, sleeping soundly even after being attacked by a fellow human, even after killing an Amazon who'd done nothing wrong. Haruka burrows deeper into his jacket and rolls over uncomfortably.

Which puts him face to face with Mamoru. He meets Mamoru's eyes—then he's not the only one sleepless after all—and Mamoru smiles. "Mizusawa," Mamoru says softly. He reaches out and curls his fingers in the front of Haruka's jacket, pulling as if to bring him closer. "You look like part of the team now."

Haruka lets himself be pulled over. "I guess I do," he agrees. It's hard to stay upset when he's faced with Mamoru's smile. "It means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah," Mamoru says, his enthusiasm no less obvious when he's quiet. "The team is important." He runs a hand down Haruka's chest, smoothing his jacket down. "Mizusawa being part of the team is important."

"I guess so," Haruka says. "You never feel like..." But no, he remembers how little good it did to ask Mamoru hard questions before. "No, never mind."

Mamoru squirms closer, enough so that he can tuck his face into the hollow of Haruka's shoulder. "It's good," he says. "I'm so glad you're here." He keeps petting Haruka's chest, and maybe it's weird for the touch to feel so good but it does.

"Mamoru," Haruka murmurs, and then doesn't know what else he wants to say. It makes him happy, being touched. It feels good in a way that's not... not really like fighting, but sort of. It feels instinctively right. The Amazon in him wants it.

Just like the Amazon in Mamoru wants to be certain he's part of the team.

Haruka nuzzles at Mamoru's hair, breathing him in, and his scent is comforting and right, too. Then he feels Mamoru's lips press against his throat, just above his collar, and that's all it takes for him to start getting hard. He shifts, trying to get a good look at Mamoru's face, and Mamoru tips his head up. Haruka isn't sure which of them initiates the kiss, only that it's something he didn't even know he wanted until it's happening.

It makes him feel grounded again, like a real person. Mamoru accepts him: he's part of the team, so everything about him is okay. The desire to fight, the desire to protect, the desire to choose his own path—all of it is fine, because he belongs. And if the uniform is what makes that click in Mamoru's head, then Haruka doesn't mind wearing it.

He wraps an arm around Mamoru to hold him close. Mamoru clings to his jacket and kisses him harder. Their teeth click together, jarring for an instant, but Haruka doesn't pull back. He hooks an ankle around Mamoru's calf, using that leverage to pull the two of them closer together, and Mamoru makes a tiny sound into his mouth.

"Sshh," Haruka says. "Don't want to wake anyone up."

Mamoru nods. "More?"

"Yeah." Haruka kisses Mamoru again, leaning into it, letting the closeness and touch soothe his nerves. He's fully hard by now, and when Mamoru squirms against him the friction feels great. He rocks his hips instinctively, trying to get more of that, and Mamoru's breath hitches.

A second later Haruka's on his back and Mamoru's grinding down into him. Haruka fists his hands in the back of Mamoru's jacket and holds on, rocking up to meet that welcome pressure. Mamoru's dick is hard against his hip, rubbing against him hard enough that it feels like he ought to bruise. It's good and it's not enough.

Haruka pushes back, rolling them onto their sides again, and reaches down to tug Mamoru's pants unbuttoned. Mamoru's eyes go very wide, his breath coming short, and he bucks into Haruka's hand when Haruka pushes his underwear out of the way.

It takes about fifteen seconds for Haruka to get his own pants out of the way, and then he's pressing close against Mamoru again so he can get his hand around both of their dicks at once. Mamoru shudders hard, clinging to him and pushing into his hand, and that feels so good, the friction and the need and the rightness.

"Mizusawa," Mamoru whispers, needy and breathy, and Haruka kisses him sloppily. Part of Haruka knows this isn't fixing anything, not really, but that part feels distant and unimportant compared to the part that's going _yes yes yes_ to the feeling of being touched and the closeness of someone safe. They rock together, quiet and urgent, stealing this moment of comfort while they can.

Haruka's wound too tight to last; he only needs a few minutes before he's shuddering through a climax, panting against Mamoru's mouth as the sensation wracks him. Mamoru's eyes are wide, and he smiles shyly when Haruka recovers enough to meet them. The expression dissolves into raw sweet hunger a moment later, as Haruka shifts his grip to release his own dick and just stroke Mamoru's. He tries to match the rhythm of Mamoru's hips rocking toward him, quick and ragged, and Mamoru must have needed it pretty badly too, because it doesn't take long at all before he comes, too, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open on a soundless cry as he jerks in Haruka's hand.

They lie still for a minute just breathing hard and smiling at each other. Mamoru's still holding onto him. Eventually Haruka pulls free. "Here, we'd better clean that up," he murmurs.

There are napkins sitting on the kotatsu with the last of the evening's takeout boxes, so that makes cleanup simple enough. Haruka wipes up the mess off the concrete floor and tosses the dirty napkins in the trash. 

Mamoru reaches for him again when he goes to lie back down. "This is still okay, right?"

Haruka nods. He scoots his futon closer to Mamoru's, and Mamoru latches onto his uniform jacket again, burrowing close against him. Haruka closes his eyes and lets himself be held, and thinks maybe he'll be able to get a little sleep tonight after all. He's not sure what to think of the humans, but least with Mamoru he feels like he's part of the team.


End file.
